


Live up to his name

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Finally!





	Live up to his name

Our story begins in Augusta and Marge Longbottom's house, they're discussing Neville's actions during The Battle of Hogwarts.

Augusta admitted, "He surprised me."

Marge smiled. "I told you he would live up to his name, Gusta. With a wonderful grandmother like you, I knew he would."

Augusta said, "Now he truly is a Longbottom, I wish his parents could see him now."

Marge put a hand on her shoulder and reassured her, "I'm sure they'd be proud of him."


End file.
